


you take a chance and it feels so nice

by Sway



Series: young and horny lovers, back seat, daddy's car [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: Merlin gives himself a slow stroke, closing his fingers around the base of his prick. “Today you’ll just sit back and watch. Don’t take your eyes off my cock.”Merlin watches Harry clean the windows... and enjoys it a lot.





	you take a chance and it feels so nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zebraljb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/gifts).



> My dear zebraljb prompted me "Harry watching Merlin" for the Merry Month of Masturbation...
> 
> Title is from "red light fever" by Venom

It starts out innocently enough. Harry is cleaning the windows - including a frilly apron Merlin has given for some anniversary - while Merlin reads something on his tablet. 

"This would be a lot quicker if you'd help me," Harry complains but not really because Merlin is rather useless doing mundane housework. 

"I'd rather watch you, thank you. The way you reach up to get to the last spot… It does something quite nice for your arse." 

"Old pervert." 

"Never heard you complain about that."

Harry casts a glance over his shoulder, doing a little double take when he sees his husband palm over a rather prominent erection. "You're insatiable." 

"And you're beautiful.” Merlin puts his tablet to the side. “Will get this out for me?" 

"It's not that big. You can do that yourself." 

"Puppy…" 

There's that something in Merlin's tone that always gets to Harry. "Yes, Daddy." 

He steps off the ladder, swipes off his gloves and kneels down in front of Merlin. He unzips his trousers, bites back a comment about his husband foregoing pants now, and frees his hardened cock. He's about to lean in when Merlin holds him back. 

"I just want you watch." 

Harry nods and sits back on his heels, hands locked behind his back. 

"There's a good puppy." Merlin wraps his hand around his shaft. He doesn't stroke himself yet, just lets Harry have a look at what he can't have. 

"I love it when you watch me," Merlin says, running the palm of his other hand over the thick head of his cock. “Wouldn’t you like to suck me?”

“I do, Daddy.”

“Not today.” He gives himself a slow stroke, closing his fingers around the base of his prick. “Today you’ll just sit back and watch. Don’t take your eyes off my cock.”

Harry nods, licking his lips. 

“You’re almost drooling there, puppy.” Merlin starts to set a relaxed pace, twisting his hands around his tip, his grip tightening around the crown. A think drop of precome forms at the slit and he takes it down his length. 

"Hm, yes… that's how your Daddy likes it." He hold outs a hand. "Spit for me, Harry." 

Harry eyes him for a moment, then obeys, spitting into his husband's palm. 

"Thank you, puppy." 

Merlin spreads the saliva down his cock, using it as lube, as he works himself to the edge rather quickly. 

"Do you want your Daddy's come?" 

"Oh yes, Daddy. Please give it to me." Harry shifts a little closer. He’s hard, too, his prick tenting his pants and the apron alike but the dutifully keeps his hands behind his back.

“I’d love to come on your face, my beautiful Harry. Have you wear it while you clean the rest of the windows. But I think…,” Merlin reaches the edge again but lets go of his cock, aborting the oncoming orgasm, “I think it’s better on your apron. Will you wear that for me when you fuck me tonight? Just the apron?”

Harry groans, practically quivering with desire. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Come closer, puppy.”

Harry shuffles forward, squaring his shoulders.

“I’m going to come for you, Harry. On you. Mark you, my darling puppy. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Merlin’s strokes get quicker and quicker, the sound of flesh on flesh wet and debauched. “Say it.”

“I’m ready for your come, Daddy. Come on me. Please, Daddy.”

Merlin comes with a guttural moan, hips jerking up and forward. The first spurt of come lands square on Harry’s aproned chest, the second on the frilly bit that covers his groin. “That’s it… take it, puppy. Take it.”

Harry does. He holds perfectly still has Merlin comes on him, soiling the apron.

When Merlin is spent, he slumps back into the sofa. “Thank you, Harry. Will you clean me up now?”

Eagerly, Harry all but leaps forward to suck the remnants of come off the tip of Merlin’s cock, humming in blissed content. When he’s done, he moves on to Merlin’s sticky hand.

“You’re always so ready to serve me, my love,” Merlin muses, running his clean fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“I married someone ridiculous insatiable. I’ve got to be ready, don’t I?”

“Christ, I bloody love you.” Merlin pulls him in for a kiss that tastes like him. “I can’t wait for you to take me tonight. You in that filthy apron.”

“Me either.” Harry’s smiles is already a little dazed. “But first I need to finish cleaning.”

“You do that, darling. But be a good boy and put my cock away. I don’t know what it’ll be up to if it sees you on that ladder again.”


End file.
